Please, Look at Me
by GloomySadlyAuthor
Summary: Sakura menyukai Sasuke, salah satu sahabatnya, sejak dulu. Namun Sakura lebih memilih menyimpan rapat-rapat perasaannya, tidak peduli meski hatinya perih setiap melihat Sasuke bersanding dengan gadis lain. Apakah dia bisa menemukan jalan untuk cintanya?/AU/Dedicate for Sasusaku Fanday 2017/Warning inside/Review?


"Hei Sakura-chan!"

Gadis berhelaian sewarna permen kapas itu menoleh ke belakang saat namanya dipanggil. Dia tersenyum lebar dan kedua bola mata hijaunya bersinar cerah saat dua pemuda tampan berjalan menghampirinya. Yang satu berambut jabrik pirang dengan kulit kecoklatan dan yang lain berambut raven spike dengan mata setajam elang. Si pemuda pirang merangkul si pemuda raven yang masih setia memasang ekspesi stoic.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun! Kupikir kalian sudah pulang," Sakura membenarkan tali tasnya. Diktat kuliahnya memang lebih banyak ia bawa di hari Jumat ini, belum lagi buku-buku setebal lima centi di kedua tangannya. Senyumannya melebar saat kedua pemuda itu sampai di hadapannya. "Jadi, hari persahabatan masih berlaku meski kalian sudah punya pacar?" Sindir Sakura jahil.

"Tentu saja! Team tujuh sampai mati, ingat?" Naruto tersenyum lima jari, membuat Sakura terbahak. "Mumpung pacar Teme tidak rewel minta ketemuan. Benar kan, Teme?" Dia memandang Sasuke yang masih belum berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Hn," hanya itu jawabannya, yang sudah sangat dimaklumi kedua sahabatnya yang lain.

"Pakai mobil siapa hari ini?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Mobil si Uchiha. Mobilku lagi disita Tou-san," curhat Naruto.

Tanpa peringatan, Sasuke langsung merebut tas slempang Sakura, menjinjingnya di lengannya yang kekar. "Sebaiknya kita cepat, sudah sore," pemuda itu langsung berjalan duluan ke tempat parkir.

"Ayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto ikutan merebut buku-buku tebal di tangan Sakura, berjalan dengan penuh semangat sambil merangkul Sakura dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas kecil lalu tertawa. Teman-temannya memang tidak ada duanya.

 **Sakura's Lover as SSavers present,**

 **Special to celebrate SasuSaku Fanday 2017**

 **Please, Look at Me**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I just owed some charas from his brilliant work**

 **Sakura x Sasuke**

 **Rate Teen**

 **Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Warning: Typo(s), alur lambat, membosankan, deskripsi panjang, Eyd, dll.**

 **Don't Like? You can read it first then click back**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura bisa dikatakan teman sejak SD. Rumah mereka cukup berdekatan, membuat mereka sering kerja kelompok dan mengerjakan tugas bersama. Padahal jika dilihat-lihat tidak ada kesamaan di antara mereka. Naruto yang usil dan hiperaktif berbeda dengan Sasuke yang pendiam dan dingin. Sasuke juga berbeda dengan Sakura yang cerewet dan ramah. Tidak jarang meski berteman, ketiganya sering terlibat pertengkaran, terutama Naruto dan Sasuke. Namun tetap saja pada akhirnya mereka akan kembali main bersama.

Mereka juga satu SMP dan SMA. Saking seringnya mereka kumpul bertiga, wali kelas mereka waktu SMP, Kakashi-sensei, menyebut mereka team 7. Awalnya mereka hanya menertawakannya, lama-lama title team 7 sudah melekat tanpa bisa dipisahkan lagi dari mereka. Dan entah sejak kapan Jumat malam menjadi waktu kumpul-kumpul mereka tiap minggu.

Tempat kuliah mereka juga sama, meski beda jurusan. Intensitas kebersamaan mereka pun jauh berkurang mengingat jadwal kuliah mereka bentrok satu sama lain. Mereka bahkan sangat jarang bisa berkumpul bersama di Jumat malam. Belum lagi kehadiran pacar Naruto dan Sasuke yang terkadang menuntut kebersamaan lebih banyak.

Makanya Sakura sangat senang karena akhirnya dia bisa berkumpul lagi dengan para sahabatnya malam ini. Jarang-jarang kan bisa begini, jadi jangan sampai disia-siakan.

Rumah keluarga Uchiha seperti biasa sangat tenang, mengingat penghuninya memang tidak suka keributan. Jam menunjukan pukul enam saat ketiga orang berbeda warna rambut itu sampai di sana. Mereka langsung meluncur ke gazebo yang letaknya di halaman belakang rumah.

"Benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah dari rumahmu sejak sebulan yang lalu aku ke sini, Teme," Naruto berkomentar sambil menaruh barang-barangnya di lantai.

Sakura tersenyum melihat sekitar gazebo. Di sebelah tempat mereka duduk-duduk, ada kolam ikan dengan saluran bambu tempat air mengalir. Suara riaknya membawa kedamaian baginya dan siapapun yang ada di sana.

Mereka lalu mengobrol riang, bertukar cerita tentang hari-hari sibuk di bangku kuliah. Naruto menceritakan dosen tua yang terkenal killer di jurusan hubungan internasional, Sakura turut membicarakan berbagai macam subjek kuliahnya menggunakan istilah kedokteran, bahkan Sasuke yang pendiam ikut menuturkan bagaimana rasanya kuliah bisnis dengan satu dua patah kalimat. Atmosfer hangat melingkupi ketiga sahabat itu, membuat mereka lupa waktu.

DRRRTTTT! DRRRT!

Suara getar ponsel mengusik pembicaraan seru mereka, berasal dari tas Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke mengabaikannya, namun getarannya tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Sasuke, coba lihat ponselmu. Dari tadi bergetar terus tuh," Sakura memperingati sambil memberi isyarat dengan matanya.

"Abaikan saja," jawab Sasuke cuek. Dia nampaknya enggan mengangkatnya.

"Angkatlah. Siapa tahu penting," bujuk Sakura, membuat pemuda itu akhirnya menurutinya meski sambil mendengus. Dia menghela napas saat melihat nama yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menjauh untuk mengangkat telepon. Sakura terus memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke, meski hanya pungungnya yang sekarang ia lihat.

"Pasti itu dari Karin," tebak Naruto, membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak pada sahabat berambut pirang jabriknya itu.

Sakura mengangguk kecil, memandang kembali Sasuke yang masih sibuk menelpon. Sakura langsung teringat pada seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dan berkacamata fashionable serta bertubuh seksi yang dipacari Sasuke sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Karin masih sepupu Naruto dari pihak ibunya, jadi Sakura pernah satu dua kali bertemu dengan gadis itu. Tentu saja Sakura mengingatnya, apalagi Karin merupakan gadis yang berhasil menaklukan hati Sasuke setelah pemuda itu memutuskan pacarnya yang lama, hal yang tidak pernah bisa dia lakukan.

Ya, Sakura mengakui dia memang menyukai Sasuke. Hal ini sudah berlangsung sejak dia masih SD. Awalnya dia pikir itu hanya perasaan suka anak ingusan, tapi perasaan itu terus tumbuh hingga tanpa sadar menjadi terlalu besar untuk dihapuskan. Apa daya, perasaan cinta yang tumbuh hanya akan menghancurkan jalinan persahabatan itu sendiri. Jadi dia memilih menyembunyikannya. Namun Sakura tidak bisa mencegah afeksi-afeksi yang ia curahkan hanya untuk Sasuke, membuktikan bahwa pemuda itu spesial di matanya. Sayangnya, seorang Uchiha yang dingin tidak memiliki kepekaan mendalam untuk memahami kode-kode dan perhatian yang Sakura berikan. Bagi Sasuke, Sakura hanyalah sahabatnya, sama seperti Naruto, wajar bila Sakura perhatian padanya. Kadang kenyataan itu memberi sebersit rasa getir di dada Sakura.

Mungkin sampai kapanpun Sakura hanya bisa seperti ini; memperhatikannya diam-diam, menyimpan rapat-rapat perasaannya, dan terbiasa dengan rasa sakit yang datang saat melihatnya bersanding dengan gadis lain. Dia telah melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun, jadi apa sulitnya untuk meneruskannya?

Sakura menghela napas tanpa suara. Dia lalu mulai mengobrol dengan Naruto kembali, mengabaikan sesak di dadanya yang mulai menggerogoti.

Sakura berjalan memasuki perpustakaan dengan menenteng ranselnya yang berat. Hari ini dia harus mengembalikan beberapa buku tebal yang dipinjamnya dan menukarnya dengan beberapa buku lain untuk referensi tugasnya.

Saat dia hanyut memikirkan buku apa yang sebaiknya dia pinjam, tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang, membuatnya hampir terjatuh seandainya dia tidak berpegangan pada tembok. Saat dia menengadah dia bisa melihat Karin yang menatapnya agak kesal. Gadis itu menaikan kacamata frame kotaknya sambil menggerutu.

"Gomen, aku tidak sengaja," buru-buru Sakura membungkuk minta maaf.

"Hati-hati lain kali," hanya itu yang diucapkan gadis berambut merah ikal itu, lalu kembali berjalan diiringi bunyi hak sepatunya yang bergema keras kala mengetuk lantai marmer.

Sakura terdiam di tempatnya sejenak, memperhatikan sosok Karin yang mulai menjauh. Penampilan Karin sungguh sempurna, bahkan para pemuda di sepanjang koridor terang-terangan memperhatikan tubuh seksinya yang dibalut layer chiffon dan rok mini, memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang ditunjang high heels merah mengkilap. Pantas saja jika Sasuke menyukai gadis cantik berpenampilan menarik seperti Karin. Coba bandingkan dengan dirinya yang terbiasa pakai sepatu sport, celana jeans, dan kaus. Dari segi penampilan saja Sakura dan Karin sudah jauh berbeda. Mana mungkin Sasuke memilihnya, pikirnya sedih.

Sakura menghela napas, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke perpustakaan. Dia mengembalikan buku-buku yang dipinjamnya pada petugas, lalu mulai mencari buku-buku yang ia butuhkan di rak referensi. Saat itulah dia melihat Sasuke sedang sibuk memilih-milih buku, terlihat begitu serius sampai tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu. Kau ada kelas siang?"

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum geli, sudah sangat terbiasa dengan gumaman beribu makna yang menjadi trademark pemuda bersurai raven ini.

"Tadi aku menabrak Karin di lorong depan. Kupikir dia menyusulmu ke parkiran untuk pulang," Sakura mulai mencari buku-buku yang ia butuhkan. Dan saat dia kesulitan mengambil buku di rak yang tinggi, Sasuke membantu mengambilkannya.

"Aku menyuruhnya pulang duluan," jawab Sasuke cuek, sukses membuat Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahan kalau dia terus menempel padaku," aku Sasuke jujur dengan wajah datar.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau jahat sekali. Wajar kalau seorang perempuan ingin selalu dekat dengan pacarnya. Itu berarti dia sangat mencintaimu," Sakura memberi penjelasan, yang sesungguhnya tidak lebih dari pengungkapan isi hatinya. Tapi Sasuke tidak perlu tahu.

"Entahlah, aku merasa muak."

Sakura terdiam, tidak menanggapi. Seandainya dialah yang menjadi pacar Sasuke dan dikatai seperti itu, pasti akan sangat terasa menyakitkan. Kenapa Sasuke begitu tega? Sakura jadi kasihan pada Karin, juga pada dirinya sendiri yang menyukai Sasuke dengan teramat dalam. Karena itu Sakura memilih untuk tidak menanggapi lagi lalu mulai menyibukan diri mencari buku lain.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke saat Sakura berbalik menjauhi rak-rak buku menuju petugas perpustakaan, lima buah buku memenuhi kedua tangannya.

"Ya."

"Hn. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sakura sempat mengernyit heran dengan sikap Sasuke, dia sampai menoleh sejenak sebelum memberikan buku-buku pinjamannya yang akan didata petugas. Kenapa dia lebih memilih mengantar Sakura pulang daripada pacarnya sendiri?

Sakura kemudian paham. Berterimakasihlah dengan title sahabat di antara mereka, kalau tidak mana sudi si bungsu Uchiha ini melakukannya. Logika seorang Sasuke, pikir Sakura pahit.

Sore itu mereka pulang bersama, hal yang seharusnya membuat Sakura senang, tapi juga mengundang secercah rasa sedih di hatinya.

"Kau putus dengan Karin, Teme? Bagaimana ceritanya?" Naruto terlihat heboh, kedua alis pirangnya menukik sebelah. Seingatnya baru dua bulan yang lalu sepupunya dan sahabatnya itu pacaran, tapi sekarang sudah kandas.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia dengan tenang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" Sekarang Sakura yang membujuk Sasuke bercerita. Entah kenapa dia tidak merasa senang mendengar Sasuke putus dengan Karin, meski dia menyukai pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Dia selalu merengek. Aku bukan babysitter," jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh, bahkan tidak menengok pada dua sahabatnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau selalu begitu, Teme? Gonta ganti pacar dengan rentang waktu tidak lebih dari satu dua bulan. Kau tau, image-mu sekarang sudah berubah jadi playboy," cerocos Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan suara kelewat keras.

"Ehem!" Suara batuk yang dibuat-buat langsung menegur pemuda kuning itu, berasal dari penjaga perpustakaan galak. Wanita bersanggul ketat itu melirik pada papan "JANGAN BERISIK" yang menggantung di dinding, membuat Naruto meringis canggung.

"Mereka terlalu menuntutku untuk terus di samping mereka. Aku juga punya urusan, tapi mereka tidak mengerti," jelas Sasuke lagi, masih sibuk mengetik.

"Kurasa itu wajar, mereka kan kekasihmu," Sakura mencoba memberi penjelasan logis. "Begitu juga Karin. Rasa sayangnya membuatnya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersamamu."

"Sayangnya aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Jadi aku membuat keputusan yang tepat," Sasuke menatap Naruto dan Sakura bergantian dengan dingin. "Karena itu berhentilah terus menginterogasiku dan memberi nasehat. Lebih baik kita mengerjakan tugas masing-masing," tutupnya final.

Naruto mencibir dan mengumpat panjang pendek yang dihadiahi teguran kedua dari petugas perpustakaan. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa melemparkan pandangan tak terbaca pada Sasuke, campuran antara sedih, putus asa, dan tak habis pikir, tidak ada yang bisa menerjemahkannya.

"Forehead, kau mau ke mana?"

Sakura menoleh saat seorang gadis pirang kuncir kuda dan berkaos crop tee yang memperlihatkan perut ratanya berseru dari arah belakang.

"Mau ke kantin, Ino. Perutku lapar," jawab gadis berhelaian merah muda itu sambil memegangi perut. Ino adalah sahabat perempuannya dari SD disamping Sasuke dan Naruto. Dia mengambil jurusan rancang busana, yang memiliki jadwal yang agak sama dengan Sakura yang notabene di jurusan kedokteran, jadi terkadang mereka bisa menghabiskan istirahat bersama kalau Ino tidak sibuk dengan pacarnya.

"Ayo bareng," Ino langsung merangkul Sakura erat. Mereka berjalan bersama setelahnya.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak menempel pada Sai. Ke mana si pucat itu?" Yang dimaksud Sakura adalah pacar Ino yang bermulut tajam dan memiliki senyum palsu menyebalkan.

"Dia sibuk di galery lukisnya, biasalah, mahasiswa seni," Ino meniup poni lemparnya yang panjang agar tidak menutupi mata aquamerinenya.

Mereka lalu mengobrol akrab sambil berjalan sampai memasuki tiba di kantin Konoha University yang sangat luas dan ramai.

"Hei, itu Sasuke-kun kan? Sahabat kesayanganmu?" Ino menunjuk seseorang yang menempati meja di bagian pojok kantin, membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk. Rambut Sasuke yang bermodel spike memang mudah dikenali.

Sakura mengamati lebih seksama. Ada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di depan Sasuke, bertubuh langsing dengan pakaian anggun dan modis. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memuja.

"Ah, jadi kabar itu benar," Ino berpendapat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura bingung mendengar kata-kata Ino.

"Soal gosip Shion berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Ternyata itu bukan kabar angin."

Sakura tercenung dengan tatapan kosong. Penjelasan Ino meresap tanpa diminta ke dasar hatinya. Baru tiga hari yang lalu dia menanyai alasan berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Karin, sekarang Sasuke sudah menggandeng pengganti sepupu Naruto itu.

Sakura memperhatikan sejenak pasangan baru di pojok kantin itu, mengamati sosok Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah stoic andalannya--magnet terbesarnya jika digabungkan dengan wajah tampan. Shion yang cantik dan anggun sangat cocok disandingkan dengan Sasuke.

Mungkin benar, Sakura bukan sahabat yang baik. Buktinya hatinya terasa sakit melihat sahabatnya bahagia dengan pacar barunya. Dan untuk mengobatinya, Sakura memilih berpaling dari pemandangan itu dan mendengar curhatan Ino, berharap bisa mengalihkan hatinya yang kembali terluka.

Pukul sebelas malam, Sakura menutup buku yang dibacanya dan menaruhnya kembali dengan rapi di meja belajar. Dia sudah mengantuk dan berniat untuk tidur. Hari ini cukup melelahkan karena dia harus praktikum di kamar jenazah dan melakukan pembedahan bersama timnya, menuntut konsentrasi besar dan tenaga ekstra. Beruntung besok Sabtu, jadi dia bisa beristirahat dan tidak perlu bangun pagi-pagi seperti biasanya.

DRRTT!

Getar ponsel di nakas menarik perhatian Sakura. Saat perlahan meraih alat komunikasi itu, mengernyit saat melihat nama Sasuke Uchiha di layar. Dia pun mengangkatnya dengan segera.

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura, kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum. Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura heran sambil menyelipkan helaian merah muda ke belakang telinganya.

"Temani aku mengobrol."

Sakura tersenyum geli. Itu sebuah perintah, bukan permintaan. Benar-benar khas Sasuke. Sepertinya dia harus menunda pergi ke tempat tidur.

"Jadi ada masalah apa?"

"Kau tau Mr. Joe Flaming Jr. yang pernah kuceritakan padamu? Dia bilang dia tertarik dengan rencana bisnisku," suara datar Sasuke kali ini terdengar agak antusias di seberang sana.

"Selamat Sasuke! Kau memang hebat!" Sakura tanpa sadar bersorak, merasa ikut bahagia dengan kabar yang Sasuke bawa. "Berarti mimpimu untuk mendirikan kantor konsultan bisnis mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenyataan."

Sasuke berterima kasih atas doa Sakura itu. Pemuda yang biasanya pendiam itu sekarang mulai membagi cerita tentang proses pertemuannya dengan pebisnis kawakan tadi. Dan seperti biasa, Sakura akan mendengarkannya, memberi tanggapan sesekali, menyediakan ruang untuk kisah-kisah Sasuke di kepalanya. Rasa kantuknya seolah menguap begitu saja, digantikan luapan perhatian khusus hanya untuk Sasuke, meski tidak pernah sedikitpun pemuda itu menyadarinya.

Sasuke memang selalu menceritakan impiannya untuk membangun kantor konsultan bisnis pada Sakura. Meski berasal dari keluarga kaya dan diwarisi bisnis keluarga yang telah maju, Sasuke tetap ingin membangun sendiri kantor impiannya dari nol, hal yang dia cita-citakan sejak awal kuliah. Sasuke memang bercerita juga pada Naruto, tapi Sasuke mengakui Sakura tempat paling nyaman diajak bercerita. Sakura cukup senang dengan hal itu, karena setidaknya dia memiliki nilai lebih di mata Sasuke yang bahkan tidak dimiliki pacar dan mantan pacarnya yang lain.

Bolehkan Sakura merasa bahagia sedikit?

"Kuharap waktumu tidak terganggu karenaku, Sakura." Sasuke berucap setelah selesai bercerita.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku, Sasuke-kun. Tapi ya, kau memang menunda waktu tidurku. Untung besok libur," omel Sakura dibuat-buat.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan orang lain untuk diajak bercerita. Bahkan pacarku saja lebih mementingkan gosip," Sasuke mendesah berat di ujung sana, membuat Sakura tersenyum simpul.

'Lalu kenapa kau masih bersama mereka?' Pertanyaan itu tidak akan pernah sampai pada Sasuke.

Setelahnya, Sasuke pamit. Dia mengucapkan selamat tidur pada sahabatnya dan berterima kasih, hal yang benar-benar jarang dia ucapkan. Hanya dengan kata-kata simpel itu hati Sakura langsung berbunga-bunga. Dia yakin, dia pasti bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini, bermimpi dia dapat bersanding dengan Sasuke, hal yang tidak akan terjadi di dunia nyata.

Sakura berjalan melintasi taman utara Konoha University pagi ini. Fakultas kedokteran memang berada di bagian utara kampus, bertetangga dengan Fakultas MIPA dan harus melintasi taman untuk mencapainya. Kelasnya baru mulai sekitar setengah jam lagi, jadi dia bisa sedikit bersantai. Mungkin dia bisa membaca-baca diktatnya sebelum kelas dimulai.

Sakura menangkap dua sosok muda mudi yang tengah bercengrama di bangku taman. Dia mengenali mereka, Naruto dan satu lagi Hinata, pacar sahabatnya. Dia mulai tergoda untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Pacaran pagi-pagi sepertinya asyik sekali," Sakura menyindir kala berdiri di belakang bangku taman tempat kedua sejoli itu duduk. Keduanya langsung menoleh dan dihadiahi senyum jahil Sakura.

"Huh, ternyata Sakura-chan. Kupikir siapa," Naruto mengelus dadanya yang bidang, sementara Hinata tersipu sampai wajahnya memerah, mungkin malu kepergok pacaran.

"Aku baru tahu kalian sering menghabiskan waktu di sini," Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, tangannya bertumpu di sandaran bangku taman.

"Memang jarang. Aku kangen Hinata, jadi aku menemuinya di sini," aku Naruto jujur dan membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah. "Cinta butuh perjuangan--dattebayo," tambahnya dramatis. Bisa dikatakan itu kenyataan, mengingat letak jurusan hubungan internasional berada di selatan kampus sedangkan jurusan biologi Hinata ada di arah sebaliknya.

Sakura mencibir mendengarnya. "Terserah deh. Tapi kalau pacaran lihat-lihat tempat dong, Naruto!" Ejek Sakura main-main.

"Huh, bilang saja kau iri, dasar jomblo!" Hina Naruto sambil tertawa nista.

Sebuah perempatan siku mulai bermunculan di jidat lebar Sakura. Ingin rasanya dia menjitak keras-keras kepala kuning sahabatnya. Berterima kasihlah karena Hinata ada di sini. Kalau tidak Naruto pasti sudah babak belur sekarang.

Bruk!

Terdengar suara jatuh tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, membuat ketiga orang itu serentak menoleh. Di ujung taman, mereka bisa melihat seorang gadis berhelaian pirang terjatuh sampai berlutut di tanah. High heels yang dia kenakan patah, bahkan roknya sedikit tersingkap. Melihat itu tentu Sakura yang posisinya dalam keaadaan berdiri langsung mencoba menghampiri perempuan itu yang terlihat bergetar dan tidak juga beranjak dari posisinya. Sebuah ponsel tergenggam di tangannya yang lentik.

"Hei, daijobu desuka?" Sakura bertanya pada perempuan itu ketika berjongkok di hadapannya.

Orang itu menoleh, memperlihatkan wajah penuh air mata dan raut kesedihan yang mendalam. Sakura mengenalinya. Dia Shion, pacar Sasuke.

Saat Shion melihat wajah Sakura dan Naruto yang ikut menghampirinya, dia merubah ekspresinya menjadi marah.

"Dia benar-benar sialan!" Gadis cantik itu membentak di depan mereka, membuat Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa maksudmu--dattebayo?" Tanya Naruto masih keheranan. Dia mulai takut Shion kesurupan.

"Tentu saja aku bicara tentang sahabat sialan kalian itu!" Shion menunjuk-nunjuk mereka dengan marah. "Beraninya dia! Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa?!" Dia meraung bagai singa lapar. Amarah menguasainya telak.

Sakura langsung mengerti. Yang dimaksud Shion adalah Sasuke. Dia buru-buru mencari solusi untuk masalah aneh ini. "Sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu dulu. Aku akan menghubungi Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak perlu!" Shion bangkit tergopoh-gopoh, amarah masih ada di wajahnya. Dia melepas sepatu yamg haknya sudah patah dan membawanya di tangan. "Aku muak dengannya yang sudah memutuskanku dengan alasan sepele, lewat telepon pula! Aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya lagi!"

Lalu Shion pergi dengan langkah kesal, meninggalkan mereka. Naruto menghela napas berat, mengalihkan fokus Sakura padanya.

"Lagi-lagi si Teme itu putus. Apa sih maunya yang sebenarnya?" Naruto geleng-geleng kepala.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Dia juga bingung, kenapa Sasuke tega memutuskan kekasihnya begitu cepat. Baru tiga minggu Shion menjadi pacarnya dan hubungan mereka sudah berakhir.

"Aku akan membicarakan ini dengan Sasuke-kun," putus Sakura akhirnya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Baguslah, bagaimanapun hanya kau yang bisa menasehatinya, Sakura-chan," ujar pemuda kuning itu.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Semoga dia bisa, sehingga Sasuke tidak perlu lagi mematahkan hati wanita lain, atau mungkin hatinya di masa depan. Setidaknya dia mencoba.

Sakura bersandar di mobil sport kesayangan Sasuke di tempat parkir. Sudah 10 menit dia menunggu sang bungsu Uchiha setelah mengiriminya pesan singkat minta bertemu. Sakura harus rela meninggalkan jam rutinnya mengunjungi perpustakaan demi mengobrol empat mata dengan Sasuke. Biarlah, ini demi kebaikan sahabatnya itu juga.

Tidak lama, Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke berjalan memasuki area parkir. Seperti biasa penampilannya terlihat sempurna meski dia hanya mengenakan kaus polo putih dan celana denim hitam. Tatapan matanya yang setajam elang membidik Sakura, membuat Sakura sedikit kikuk. Namun gadis itu tetap memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Kurasa tidak enak mengobrol hal yang kau bilang penting itu di tempat parkir," Sasuke melihat sekeliling saat sampai di hadapan Sakura. "Kita pergi ke kafe dekat kampus," putusnya sepihak.

Sakura menggeleng kecil, masih tersenyum. "Tidak perlu, Sasuke-kun, aku tidak lama," tolaknya halus. Sakura tahu Sasuke benci dibantah, tapi ini bukan waktunya menuruti ego Uchihanya. "Kalau kau keberatan, di dalam mobilmu pun oke," tambah Sakura cepat-cepat sebelum Sasuke menolak.

Pemuda pemilik sepasang onyx itu bergumam, mungkin setuju, lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok, lalu matanya menatap Sasuke yang duduk menghadap ke arahnya, menunggu kata-kata keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura. Setelah mengumpulkan tekad, Sakura pun mulai bicara, dengan degup jantung bergemuruh.

"Yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu adalah soal kau yang memutuskan Shion, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengernyit, campuran antara tidak senang dan tak habis pikir. "Kau meminta waktuku hanya untuk mengatakan hal tidak penting begini?" Dia mencibir dengan wajah datar.

"Ini bukannya tidak penting. Kau membuatku dan Naruto khawatir, kau tahu," Sakura menatap penuh pengertian padanya. "Pertanyaanku adalah kenapa kau selalu bergonta-ganti pacar?"

Sakura mendengar Sasuke mendesah berat. Sakura pikir Sasuke mungkin terlalu muak untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi pada akhirnya pemuda itu menyahut.

"Aku tidak pernah menemukan yang cocok."

"Sejujurnya Sasuke-kun, kau seperti mempermainkan perasaan wanita. Lihat, baru tiga minggu yang lalu kau putus dari Karin, tiga hari kemudian kau sudah punya penggantinya. Dan sekarang kau sudah kembali memutuskan Shion." Sakura berkata tanpa jeda. Dia tidak peduli meski dikatai cerewet. Protesnya ini perlu didengar si bungsu Uchiha.

"Dia bukan wanita yang pengertian," tukas Sasuke kalem, semudah mengucapkan prakiraan cuaca besok.

Sakura sedikit terperangah, dia tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Dia bahkan bingung harus mengatakan apa. Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, akhirnya Sakura bisa kembali mengumpulkan kata-kata untuk membalas.

"Sebenarnya wanita seperti apa yang kau cari, Sasuke-kun? Kalau kau memang tidak menyukai sikap posesif dan manja mantan-mantanmu, lalu kenapa kau menerima pernyataan cinta mereka? Tidakkah kau pikir itu kejam?" Sakura berharap dia bisa mengontrol nada suaranya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia hanya berharap Sasuke tidak tersinggung.

"Karena mereka menembakku, dan aku sedang kosong. Kurasa itu cukup menjadi alasan. Tapi jika mereka tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri denganku, maka kurasa aku berhak memutuskannya," tutur Sasuke tidak ambil pusing.

Sakura bisa merasakan kekesalan memenuhi dirinya. Semudah itu? Seluruh pernyataan cinta diterima begitu saja olehnya? Sasuke berpacaran dengan seseorang lalu memutuskannya semudah membalik telapak tangan. Kenapa Sasuke bisa begitu dangkal? Kenapa dia tidak mencoba mengerti perasaan orang lain? Sakura benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata karenanya. Dia kecewa, sangat-sangat kecewa.

Keheningan mengisi mobil. Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa menit. Sakura tidak bisa memandang wajah Sasuke, dia terus menatap kakinya. Lama kelamaan Sasuke pun merasa jengah, jadi dia memutuskan untuk bersuara.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Kau dan Dobe tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku bisa mengurus hidupku sendiri." Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobil. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," tutupnya tanpa mau kembali berdebat. Dia menjalankan mobilnya dan meninggalkan kawasan parkir universitas.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi setelah itu. Padahal biasanya Sakura akan berceloteh panjang lebar di dalam mobil. Tapi sekarang gadis bermata sehijau emerald itu hanya diam dan menunduk. Sasuke ingin bertanya, tapi dia bukan tipe pencetus suatu percakapan. Jadi dia turut diam. Mungkin dia terlalu kasar tadi sehingga Sakura marah padanya. Dia akan mencoba meminta maaf nanti.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan mobil Sasuke sudah sampai di rumah Sakura. Sebelum Sasuke sempat membuka suara, Sakura menoleh padanya. Dia sedikit bingung saat melihat mata hijau Sakura diliputi kesedihan, seolah gadis itu akan menangis.

"Kau tahu Sasuke-kun, kenapa aku tidak pernah setuju kau memutuskan seorang gadis seenaknya?" Sakura membuka kaitan sabuk pengamannya. "Itu karena aku membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bila aku yang ada di posisi mereka, dibuang dan dicampakan tanpa alasan yang kuat, seolah perasaanku hanya seonggok tisu bekas," Sakura mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan datar.

Sasuke membulatkan kedua netranya. Apa maksud Sakura? "Hn. Aku tidak--"

"Aku selalu berpikir, mungkin melihatmu bersanding dengan wanita lain akan membuatmu bahagia, Sasuke-kun. Tapi mungkin aku harus bersyukur karena aku tidak pernah mencoba sekalipun menyatakan perasaanku padamu." Sakura memberinya tatapan putus asa dan senyum pedih.

Sasuke kali ini benar-benar terkejut. "Sakura, jangan bilang kau menyukaiku," ujarnya dengan dahi berkerut.

Sakura hanya terdiam, tidak mampu menjawab. Dan Sakura mendengar Sasuke terkekeh, membuat Sakura kebingungan. Apa yang lucu?

"Kau pasti bercanda kan?" Dan Sasuke terus tertawa, seolah itu adalah lelucon paling lucu di dunia.

Mata Sakura terasa panas. Air mata berkumpul dan jatuh di wajahnya tanpa diminta. Tawa Sasuke langsung meremukan hatinya. Rupanya Sasuke hanya menganggap perasaannya sebuah lawakan. Rasa sakit langsung menyebar di seluruh dadanya, tubuhnya, bahkan kepalanya. Semua sudah berakhir. Jadi Sakura langsung keluar dari mobil sport Sasuke, meninggalkan pemuda itu yang tampak terkejut atas respons Sakura. Dan saat Sasuke mencoba menyusulnya dengan mengetuk pintu kayu itu, tidak ada jawaban. Pintu itu tetap terkunci, tidak pernah membiarkannya masuk.

Sakura terus menangis di dalam kamarnya, menangisi hatinya yang sudah mati. Dia benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka Sasuke setega itu padanya. Perasaannya yang sudah sangat rapuh dengan mudahnya diinjak-injak oleh pemuda yang dia cintai sejak lama. Sakura sadar dia memang bukan tipe Sasuke, seperti mantan-mantan pacarnya dahulu. Tapi tidak bisakah dia menghargai perasaan Sakura sedikit saja? Sakura masih bisa mendengar tawa Sasuke, suara tawa menghina yang terus menggema dalam kepalanya.

Dan Sakura sadar, segala yang ada di antara mereka sudah kandas sejak Sasuke mendengar pernyataan cinta implisitnya. Dan Sakura bisa merasakan hatinya teriris perih, tidak berbentuk lagi.

Sejak saat itu Sakura tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengangkat telepon pemuda itu atau membalas pesan-pesannya. Dia juga selalu menghindar jika diajak berkumpul di hari Jumat malam, meski Naruto membujuknya sekuat tenaga. Beberapa kali Sakura sempat melihat Sasuke menunggu di depan fakultas kedokteran, tapi Sakura menghindarinya dengan memanjat pagar gedung utara.

Sakura benar-benar tidak lagi mau berurusan dengan Sasuke. Setiap melihat pemuda itu, hanya rasa sakit yang melanda hatinya. Dia lelah, dia ingin melepaskan perasaan yang telah lama menyiksanya, perasaan yang sudah dibunuh Sasuke sendiri tanpa belas kasihan. Di setiap Sakura menutup mata, dia masih bisa melihat Sasuke yang menertawakan perasaannya. Dan tubuh Sakura berkali-kali bergetar hampir menangis karena hal menyakitkan itu.

Sebulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Sakura merasa lega karena dia tidak pernah lagi melihat Sasuke berkeliatan di fakultas kedokteran, jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot memanjat pagar ketika mau pulang. Mungkin pemuda itu sudah menyerah, gumamnya pahit dalam hati. Tapi tidak apa-apa, mungkin ini saatnya dia move on dan melupakan Sasuke, walau dia tahu hal itu sesulit menghilangkan bekas operasi

Dua hari sebelumnya Naruto pernah menelpon Sakura bahwa sepertinya Sasuke sudah berhenti jadi playboy. Pemuda itu tidak lagi berpacaran dengan wanita lain dan dia menolak mereka yang menyatakan perasaan padanya dengan halus. Dia bilang dia hanya mau berpacaran dengan perempuan yang sudah dia kenali luar dalam. Alasan yang konyol, namun setidaknya pemuda pemilik mata onyx itu tidak mempermainkan perasaan wanita lagi. Sakura merasa lega mendengarnya. Sakura memang tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan Sasuke, tapi dia selalu mendoakan yang terbaik sahabatnya itu.

Sakura berjalan perlahan dengan membawa buku-buku yang lebih tebal dari kamus di kedua tangan mungilnya yang ternyata sekuat besi. Dalam kepala merah mudanya dia menyusun rencana untuk mampir sebentar di kedai gelato dekat kampus sebelum pulang, membeli camilan favoritnya untuk mengerjakan tugas di rumah. Saat dia baru selangkah keluar dari gerbang Konoha University, Sakura dapat merasakan seseorang merebut buku-buku di tangannya, membuat Sakura kaget setengah mati. Dia semakin kaget saat melihat sosok tinggi Uchiha Sasuke menjulang di hadapannya dengan wajah tampan stoic andalan klannya. Dan sebelum Sakura sempat bereaksi lebih jauh, Sasuke langsung menarik paksa tangan Sakura, menyeretnya ke arah mobil yang terparkir manis dekat gerbang.

"Lepaskan aku! Apa-apaan kau?!" Sakura berteriak marah dan berusaha keras melepaskan genggaman itu, hingga lengannya terasa sakit. Namun tenaga Sasuke terlalu kuat untuk ia tandingi. Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan mendorong Sakura masuk ke dalam, lalu buru-buru menuju tempat mengemudi sebelum Sakura kabur dari mobilnya.

Pintu mobil dikunci Sasuke sebelum Sakura sempat membukanya, membuat gadis itu tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk keluar dari sana. Dengan memasang sabuk pengaman, dia memutar kunci mobil setelah menaruh buku-buku Sakura di atas dashboard. Mobil itu pun berjalan meninggalkan area kampus.

Sakura menatap sengit Sasuke, yang tidak Sasuke hiraukan sedikitpun. Pemuda itu dengan santainya melajukan mobil entah ke mana, Sakura tidak mau bertanya. Dia terlalu marah untuk bersuara.

Rasa kesal dan marah di dada Sakura lambat laun berubah menjadi rasa sedih. Rasanya dia merasakan de javu. Di mobil inilah Sasuke menghancurkan hatinya dengan menertawakan perasaan cintanya. Rasa sakitnya merambat begitu cepat, dan tanpa sadar air mata Sakura mulai berjatuhan. Sakura tidak bisa menahan isakannya, perih dan pedih bergelayut erat dalam jiwanya yang rapuh, melukainya lagi dan lagi.

Sasuke kaget melihat Sakura tiba-tiba menangis. Dia langsung menepikan mobilnya tepat di persimpangan jalan menuju perumahan. Sasuke menatap Sakura, lalu perlahan meraih tubuh gadis itu untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Dia bersyukur Sakura tidak melawannya kali ini, namun tangis sesegukan gadis itu tidak kunjung berhenti. Dengan lembut Sasuke mengelus lengan Sakura, menggenggam pipinya yang basah karena air mata, mencoba menghapusnya sebisa jangkauan jari panjangnya. Dia terus melakukannya berulang-ulang, berharap Sakura tenang. Dia bisa merasakan segalanya, kepahitan dan luka menggantikan wajah ceria garis itu, dan bodohnya itu semua salahnya.

"Kau tahu Sakura, apa yang kusesali saat ini," Sasuke membuka suara, mencoba membuat Sakura memperhatikannya. Dan mata gadis itu terbuka dengan sayu, menatapnya penuh luka. "Yang kusesali adalah aku terlalu bodoh selama ini, tidak pernah menyadari segala yang kauberikan padaku sampai detik ini. Kau yang selalu di sampingku, mendukungku, menasehatiku, memberikan segala kebaikan tanpa kenal pamrih." Sasuke kali menghapuskan air mata Sakura, tidak peduli meski terus mengalir tanpa henti.

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya terus menangis, walau isakannya sudah berhenti.

"Maafkan aku karena waktu itu menertawakanmu. Aku pikir kau hanya bercanda, seperti biasanya. Tapi aku lupa, perasaan bukanlah bahan candaan." Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh penyesalan. "Karena itu, biarkan aku memperbaiki segalanya."

"Tidak bisa, Sasuke-kun, semuanya sudah terlambat," Sakura menjawab sesegukan, membuat Sasuke tertegun. "Kita tidak akan pernah lagi jadi seperti dulu. Aku tidak akan bisa jadi sahabatmu lagi. Kalaupun bisa, hubungan kita akan sangat canggung. Aku lebih memilih untuk menjauh. Setidaknya aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu terbebani dengan perasaanku dan akupun tidak perlu tersakiti lagi."

"Kalau begitu jangan," Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, menatap kedua iris emerald itu dengan onyx tajamnya. "Jangan menjauh. Dan jika kau tetap melakukannya, aku akan menarikmu mendekat, dan tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menjauh lagi."

Sakura mengernyit bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Maksudku adalah," Sasuke terlihat tidak sabar. "Aku ingin kau selalu ada di sampingku, bukan hanya jadi sahabatku, tapi jauh lebih dekat dan lebih berarti dari itu."

Sasuke mengelus lembut pipi Sakura, saling bertukar pandang penuh arti. Mereka diam untuk beberapa saat, bahkan air mata Sakura sudah berhenti. Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada Sakura bahkan tanpa berkedip sekejap pun.

"Karena kaulah satu-satunya gadis yang mengerti segala yang ada di hidupku dan satu-satunya gadis yang kukenal luar dalam."

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna saat mendengar akhir kalimat Sasuke. Dan dia semakin kaget saat Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibir tipisnya sendiri. Lembut, hangat, dan membawa ketentraman. Sakura ragu, apakah ini nyata atau bagian dari khayalannya di siang bolong. Tapi saat dia mencoba memejamkan mata, dia tahu rasa hangat itu nyata, indah, dan membahagiakan.

Sakura tahu meski Sasuke tidak mengucapkannya, dia telah menjadi milik Sasuke sekarang.

Saat ciuman lembut itu berakhir dan mereka kembali membuka mata, keduanya saling melemparkan senyum.

"Mulai saat ini, jangan pernah mengabaikanku lagi. Kehilangan perhatianmu membuatku gila," Sasuke menggerutu, namun justru membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak senang pakai dress, lho."

"Hn."

"Aku tidak pernah pakai high heels."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku juga kutu buku."

"Itu memang kelebihanmu."

"Kau mungkin akan bosan denganku."

"Sayangnya itu tidak pernah terjadi."

"Kau mungkin saja akan meninggalkanku."

"Hn, berarti saat itu aku sudah mati."

"Aku mencintaimu--hmmm!!!"

Suara kecupan terus terdengar di dalam sana, dan mungkin akan terus berlanjut untuk beberapa lama.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Hai hai hai hai!!! Ketemu lagi sama author gaje binti nyebelin satu ini setelah memghilang lebih dari setengah tahuuun!! XD Kali ini author bawa oneshot khusus untuk merayakan SasuSaku Fanday 2017!! Yippiiii!! #tebarconfetti

Author sadar author udah lama ga nulis, dan author selalu menulis panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas. Ahahah maaf, udah kebiasaan sih :') dan entah kenapa rasanya tulisan author bukannya makin bagus malah makin jelek. :'((( maaf cuma bisa ngasih fict picisan seperti ini, hanya ini yang bisa author berikan #mojok

Tadinya sih author mau publish beberapa fict, khususnya sequel NNB, tapi fict2nya blom jadi coz author sibuk kuliah (tugas numpuk coy). Karena baru fict ini aja yg jadi, ya udah publish aja yg ada.. Doakan supaya fict yg lain cepet2 beres ya.. Ahahah

Akhir kata, thanks buat yg udah baca dan mengapresiasi fict ini. Kritik dan saran author terima dengan tangan terbuka. :)

So, sampai jumpa di fict2 author yang lain ya!!

 **Bandung, 20 Februari 2017**

 **Sakura's Lover**


End file.
